The Captain's Mate
by Puppybaddog
Summary: A Cid/Shera fic during advent children movie


The Captain's mate/Puppybaddog

Summary: A Cid/Shera fic during advent children movie

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7

Chapter 1~

A few years after Meteor…

"SHERA…" Cid growled out as he entered the house slamming the door shut behind him, checking the rooms and not finding her he sighed, "Damnit where the hell is that woman…" he sighed as he moved towards the backyard. "SHERA…" he yelled and quirked an eye, "And of course I'm not getting no fucken answer because surprise surprise…she's not there…" he drawled as he turned, entered the house and slammed the door shut behind him.

Taking a calming breath he bowed his head and closed his eyes for a moment in thought, his hands at his hips, a full second had gone by when his eyes opened and he moved to the kitchen, took out a cigarette and lit it.

Turning around he leaned against the counter in annoyance, staring at the room before him which was his study/junk room a slight smirk graced his lips as he took a few steps forward and leaned against the doorframe staring at the numerous plans and old pictures tacked on the wall, of when they had finished building the numerous aircrafts, his crew smiling sheepishly waving at the camera, one of the rocket standing proudly awaiting to take it's first flight, one of the old days he had served in the military being the youngest pilot…he had to admit he looked pretty darn good in his uniform and had on occasion made a few women's heads turn.

He blinked as he suddenly realized something and looked behind him…he had not found his engineer yet, "What the…" he growled as he turned around, "Where the fuck is Shera?" he asked himself as he yelled for her again.

Starting to get a little pissed off and worried which was a first for him Cid paced the house and growled softly, "Ah fuck it…" he barked as he left the house slamming the door shut behind him, "Any of you seen Shera?" he asked passing by a few of the townspeople.

"Sorry Captain…" they answered and continued on their way.

Cid sighed as he turned in a circle hoping to spot her but instead he spied most of the new people that had decided to move to Rocketown wanting to live a peaceful life, the town had grown somewhat, over two dozen new houses and shops had surfaced within these past few years, the new people looked at him rather oddly, "The fuck ya'll looking at?" he barked and glared at the ground as he crossed his arms to his chest, "When I find her I'm gonna…" he started mumbling to himself as he continued to walk, stopping at the edge of town he lifted his arms, holding them at the back of his head he stared forward at the vast field and sighed as a thought popped in his head, "She didn't…" he sighed and turned around. "If she's there she's gonna get more then harsh fucken words…" he hissed as he hurried to his backyard.

Looking up at the newest version of the Highwind, Cid growled softly as he hurried inside moving within the extremely unfinished airship he raced up towards the cockpit past the bridge, he gasped as three steps from the stairway he was on suddenly gave way, "Son of a…" he hissed as he grabbed onto the railing to prevent him from falling he frowned as he looked down at the fifteen foot drop, swiftly he lifted himself the rest of the way, "Shit…" he growled and looked back down, he then looked up when he heard a soft curse as well as metal hitting metal, quickly following the sound he found himself jogging towards the cockpit, a relieved breath left him as he spied two legs sticking out from under a console, "What-the-fuck are you doing in here?" he asked as he made his way to her.

Shera blinked as she slowly pulled herself out from her spot and stared from behind her glasses, "Fixing this faulty component…" she answered. "It suddenly donned on me last night that it wasn't working properly and kept me awake and it was driving me nuts…" she sighed as she glared at said component and threw it aside.

Cid frowned as he eyed her over and scoffed, "You do know it's dangerous up here right now right?"

"I don't mind…" she smiled and blinked at the look Cid gave her he hated those three words, the young genius of an engineer rolled her eyes, "Yes I realize it's dangerous up here…I'm fine…" she assured.

"Come on…" he sighed as he helped her to her feet, "I don't want you back up here until I'm done fixing that damn staircase."

The woman quirked an eye as she sized the man up, "Why is there something wrong with it?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he growled and tugged on her arm wanting for her to follow.

"Captain I'm fine…" she reassured pulling back on her arm.

Cid frowned as he froze but refused to turn to her or release her, glancing down at his hand he spied the geostigma that adorned her wrist and most of her left arm, "I know that I just don't want you up here alone this thing is slowly falling apart…" he sighed. "You get tired easily you know you could fall or blow something up then I'd have to start all over in building this damn thing." He grumbled kicking at a console.

Shera smirked knowing he cared but as usual he just couldn't find the way to tell it to her.

Cid sighed as he felt her lean heavily against his back she was a woman after all and had those damn instincts to comfort anyone that cried or whatever he rolled his eyes as he glanced over his shoulder, "Damnit Shera do you always need to…" he growled then frowned as he spied her face covered in sweat as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, "Shera…" he breathed and quickly caught her as she fell forward, "Fuck…" he hissed as he picked her up bridal style moved towards the door that led outside, making his way across the half-built airship he kicked the railing apart to get it out of his way then jumped down landing gracefully to the ground, spying a few of his crew he kept his eyes narrowed.

"Is she alright Captain?" one of them asked.

"Get the doctor you idiot…" he barked and headed for the house, kicking the door open he moved to the bedroom and slowly placed her down on the bed, "Shera…" he breathed shaking her arm slightly, "Come on wake-up…" he ordered. "This is a hell of a time to start pissing me off now…now open your damn eyes…" he growled. The woman slowly complied as she drowsily did so, "There you go…" Cid breathed as he caressed her cheek, "Stay awake now…"

"What happened?" she breathed looking around wearily.

Cid frowned as he glanced over his shoulder as he heard a voice in the house, "Hello?"

"In here damnit…" he growled.

The doctor who was about Cid's age not bad looking, medium build, brown hair sighed as he made his way to the bedroom, being new to the village he never cared for Highwind's language and attitude, even though this was considered as being well mannered for him towards the townspeople. "What happened?" he asked.

"She collapsed…" Cid informed as he stood up and slowly left the room watching as the doctor sat on the bed and checked her vitals.

While the doctor was looking her over, Cid moved to the kitchen and lit himself a cigarette wanting to keep himself busy he glanced over at the small engine on the table in his study without a second thought he made his way to it and began taking it apart.

XxX

Half an hour later, Alex the doctor frowned as he silently left the bedroom and looked around, "Ummm Captain sir?" he called.

"Yeah…" Cid sighed as he picked up a rag and moved towards the doorway wiping at his hands.

"She's resting comfortably for now…make sure she stays in bed for the next few days…"

"No problem…"

"Give her this when she wakes up mix it with a potion…" he ordered lifting a few medicine packets.

"Right…" Cid sighed as he nodded for him to place the packets on the kitchen counter, "Anything else?"

"No…"

"Thanks doc…" he breathed and returned into the room to work on the small engine, the doctor frowned as he looked around and slowly left the Highwind household.

Cid glared at the engine piece he held in his hand and in a fit of anger threw it against the far wall. "Fuck…" he breathed as he looked up an stared at the wall which had the pictures tacked on it, his eyes stopped at the one with the rocket, he scoffed they had just finished building the damn thing that day and would be going up in space three days later, being excited the crew wanted to remember this moment, they were all grinning madly as they waved to the camera, at that time Cid being the world's best eager pilot was looking up at said rocket in admiration while his engineer was looking over at him a small smile to her lips. "Damnit…" he breathed as he turned around and entered the kitchen.

XxX

A few hours later,

Cid was sitting at the table his hands holding his head up as he tried to clear his mind, he felt so damn tired, and he didn't want to think of what life would be like without Shera, he had grown quite attached to her ever since Meteor. He sighed when he heard a knock at the door as it opened and his crew chief entered, "Captain?" he breathed.

"What?" Cid drawled as he leaned back in his chair and lit himself a cigarette.

"We've recruited more help…like you asked."

"How many?"

"Seven…" he sighed gesturing to the men that stood behind him waiting.

"They any good?" he drawled not even bothering to look at them as they entered.

"As good as we can manage…" The crew chief smirked.

Cid sighed as he kept staring forward, glancing towards the bedroom he frowned, "Put them to work, whatever they work on double check it…"

"Okay…anything else?"

"Don't bring them in my house again…" he sighed as he released the smoke from his lungs.

"Sorry…" he smirked and nudged the new workers towards the door.

"Hey wait a minute…" one of them scoffed.

Cid took another drag from his cigarette and quirked an eye as he glanced over his shoulder, eyeing the lad over, young, scruff of a beard on his chin, long blond hair tied up in a ponytail he seemed a bit arrogant and full of himself, "The fuck do you want?" Cid drawled releasing the smoke from his lungs.

"Is there a reason why you find the need to be such an asshole?" the young man asked.

Cid scoffed, "First of all this is my house, and if I want to be an asshole I will be one…second…you ever been in a fight 'junior'?"

"A couple…" the young man smirked.

"A war?"

'Junior' frowned at where this conversation was going, "No…"

"Wow…you see that?" he asked gesturing to the collection of javelins, lances and pikes propped up against the wall by the door. "I can kill all of ya just by using that there mop…don't ever talk back to me 'junior', you want to work for me keep your mouth shut, give your opinions to my crew chief and get the fuck out of my house…" he ordered as he stood up, moved to the stove and put water to boil.

"Alright you heard the Captain, out all of ya…" the crew chief smirked as he shoved them all out he sighed as he glanced over at the man, "How's Shera?" he asked.

"A little better…" Cid breathed, the crew chief nodded and silently left the house.

XxX

After making himself a cup of tea Cid silently moved about the house grasping a few rolls of plans he and Shera had been devising for their newest creation. He tucked them under his arm and peeked in the bedroom he watched as Shera slept. Not spying any pain etched on her face he moved towards the living room, releasing a soft yawn he sighed as he leaned against the wall and slid to sit on the floor, rolling out the plans he eyed them over and sighed as he took out a cigarette and lit it, looking to his left he picked up his tea and took a sip glancing up he froze as he spied a broken heat dish in a corner. A slight smirk graced his features as he thought of that damned broken heater, coldest night of the year and it had decided to stop working.

XxX Flashback XxX

Months after saving the world,

Shera was sitting on a chair shivering violently with three blankets wrapped around her, "Stupid-fucken-piece-of-crap…" Cid mumbled to himself as he kicked the heater aside as he pronounced each word with every kick, "Well there's nothing coming out of this damn thing…" he sighed as he turned and chucked the wrench he held aside.

"Oh great now we get to freeze for the night…" Shera breathed.

Cid chuckled softly as he could hear her teeth chattering, "Aw for fuck sakes…" he sighed, as he moved to her and roughly pulled the blankets off her.

"Hey what the, give that back you little bastard…" she glared.

He smirked at the glare she gave him as she began protesting he sighed as he pulled her down on the floor with him, sitting leaned against the wall he sat her down beside him covering them both with the blankets, "Not a damn word…" he warned as they made themselves comfortable.

"Hey if you can keep me warm for the night I won't talk for a week…" she stuttered.

"Move over…" Cid sighed heavily as he pulled her to sit between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her frame.

"Hey wai…" she mumbled never finding herself this close to the man before.

"Will you quit squirming…" he drawled.

"Will you quit squeezing the life out of me…" she retorted.

"You know ever since lately you started getting a mouth on you…" he smirked as he leaned his chin on her shoulder.

Shera scoffed, "Well what do you expect…living with you all these years you're starting to rub off on me…My mother said I'd meet guys like you…never took her seriously." She sighed as he chuckled softly.

"Oh yeah…I haven't heard you swear yet…"

"Just wait for it…" she sighed as she shuddered slightly and closed her eyes.

"Thought I told you to quit squirming…" he smirked as he watched her.

The woman sighed as she lifted her head and glared at the man, "I'm freezing…" she reminded. Cid sighed as he leaned in close to her and breathed warm air on her neck, the woman shivered slightly and quirked an eye, "What are you doing?" she breathed a tiny smile creeping on her lips.

"Warming you up…you want to freeze or not…make up your mind…" he grumbled.

Shera couldn't help but chuckle, "The hell you laughing at?"

"You're being sweet, that is so…odd…are you high on loco weed or something?" she grinned as she felt his hands rub up and down her arms and back.

"Quit complaining…and watch the knees don't want you smashing my goods down there." he smirked as he heard her scoff and chuckle softly, the man quirked an eye when he felt her twist a bit and wrap her arms around his frame, at this his body suddenly stiffened.

Shera frowned as she felt him freeze, "What happened?" she asked looking up.

"What?" he asked looking down a slight tinge of red staining his cheeks.

"You're cramping up…"

"I am not…"

A wicked grin graced her lips, "Are you maybe ticklish?" she asked.

"No…" he scoffed and looked away.

"Ri-i-ight…" she smirked moving her nimble fingers across his ribs feeling him jolt she chuckled.

"No…quit it…" he grumbled but the engineer couldn't stop herself as she pushed him on his back and moved her tickling fingers across his chest and stomach spying what looked like a smile or a fit of laughter about to emerge from the angry pilot, she moved to continue but he swiftly grabbed her wrists and pulled her down on top of him, "Stop…" he breathed.

"Hey it's a known fact that tickling and moving about like this warms a person up faster…" she grinned as she plopped down on top of him Cid scoffed as he glanced to his left a slight smirk to his lips as he looked at her, releasing her hands he grasped her chin and pulled it down as he molded his lips onto hers, he chuckled softly at the look of shock on her face.

"There are other ways in keeping warm Sheer…" he smirked.

"You're crazy…" she chuckled softly.

"You just notice that now…" he scoffed as he moved to lie on his back tugging the blankets that fell and covered them again.

"Well I learned from the best…don't take crap from anyone…even you…" she smirked.

Cid chuckled softly, "I'm sorry you know…" he whispered as he brushed several stray hairs back behind her ear.

"About what?"

"Treating you like crap all these years…especially after I aborted the rocket launch…"

"Well I crushed your dreams…" she breathed looking at his neck and fingering the collar of his shirt.

"No I was being an ass and didn't listen to you with that faulty tank...You could have died…I was in too much of a fucken rush…and after…well I would have found another way up there somehow…besides it would suck here now if you had fried." He sighed as he now stared at the ceiling. "All charred and stiff and you know…bald…"

Shera couldn't help but chuckle as she shoved him, "Wow you really know how to change the mood don't you…"

The man quirked an eye and glanced down at her, "What I'm just saying that…"

"You know what…you talk too much…" she smirked as she leaned down and brushed her lips against his.

"Damn right…" he retorted as he rolled, pinning her beneath him.

XxX End flashback XxX

Hearing a slight cough Cid blinked and looked to his right, "Shera?" he called, not hearing anything he quickly stood up and moved to their room, "Shera…" he breathed moving towards the bed.

"Yeah…" she yawned rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"You alright?" he whispered.

"Mhmm…" she groaned as she stretched her limbs.

"You sure?" he sighed.

"Yeah I just can't get comfortable…" she sighed and quirked an eye when the man smirked as he crawled on the bed, lied down behind her and wrapped his arms around her frame, he then kissed her cheek and rested his chin against her shoulder. "You still pissed?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he scoffed as he moved his hand on her rather large tummy…yes Shera was several months with child and being that she had the stigma, Cid was extremely protective over the woman.

"You know me I can't sit on my butt doing nothing…" she yawned.

"Woman you got a kid growing in you…our kid…not to mention you're sick…"

She was about to say she was okay but she knew there was no use in arguing with the man, "Alright fine yell, bitch and whine…" she smirked as she tilted her head and brushed her lips against his.

"Maybe in the morning…Go back to sleep woman…" he ordered moving the blankets to cover them both.

"Jeesh you're bossy…" she yawned and turned to her side cuddling up to the man.

"Damn right…" he smirked.

XxX

Next day,

Cid smirked as he was busy making breakfast, hearing a slight shuffling of feet he glanced over his shoulder, "You sleep okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she chimed and stretched her back.

"Hope the kid's hungry…" Cid smirked as he placed three full plates of, toast, bacon and scrambled eggs on the table, while Shera settled herself in her usual spot and eyed the orange juice over.

Picking it up she sighed as she took a sip and blinked, "Wow this actually tastes good…"

Cid cringed, "Oh sorry…forgot…" he sighed as he moved towards a cupboard and took out a vial as well as one of the medicine packet's the doctor had given him yesterday, mixing it with the potion in the vial, Cid poured it in her juice.

"Wretched potions…" she grimaced.

"Drink up or I pour it down your throat…" Cid smirked as he sat down and shoveled some eggs on his plate.

Shera chuckled as she stuck out her tongue at the man, "So what's on the agenda today?" she asked as she put bacon and three spoonfuls of eggs on a piece of toast and started to eat.

"Today you sit that skinny little ass of yours down and you stay put…" Cid ordered.

"What?" she scoffed.

"What what…I mean it…"

"But how could you deny me the sweet smell of oil or the cool sensation of a titanium torque wrench or a…"

Cid tried his best to not burst out laughing, "Calm down before you get yourself all hot and bothered…" he smirked, "You can sit outside and watch…I'll even let you hold onto your precious torque wrench alright…but you are not allowed to use it on anything." He ordered. "I will be keeping an eye on you." He warned.

"Yes warden…" Shera smirked as she continued to eat, glancing over at the man from time to time.

XxX

A few hours later, Shera was comfortably sitting in the hammock at the back of the house, watching the airship's progress. She chuckled softly as she spied the trustee 'Tiny Bronco' settled in a corner of the backyard, "Still can't believe he fished that thing out of the ocean." She smirked then cringed slightly as she heard a yell and looked to the airship as Cid had ordered to test the engines, he stood outside pacing a bit nervously as he waited.

"What the fuck's the hold up?" he barked and sighed heavily. The moment the soft hum erupted Cid grinned madly as they're invention was actually working walking over to his best engineer he leaned down, grasped Shera's head and kissed the woman deeply, he then sat beside her and pulled her to lean against him, "Will you look at that…" he smirked watching as the engines ran at full force, the blades of the propellers whirling around quickly.

"She will fly…" Shera quipped leaning her chin on his shoulder.

"That she will…" Cid grinned, then frowned as he felt her shiver a bit, "You okay?"

"M'just a little cold…and tired." She sighed.

"Then let's get you in…"

"Not yet…" she smiled watching as the new airship lifted off the ground for a few moments, her eyes closing as the winds blew by them a slight rush of excitement filled her as she opened her eyes and watched as the airship was set back down as the engines shut off. "Okay…" she whispered, Cid stood and helped her to her feet then led her back in the house.

Tucking her in bed he smirked as he eyed her over, "Need anything?" he asked.

"No…" she smiled.

"You want your torque wrench as a teddy bear?" he smirked as she laughed and settled herself, Cid leaned down and brushed his lips to her temple then slowly left the room.

XxX

As Cid returned to work on the airship, Shera dreamed…

…Dreamland…

She dreamed of one time when a few new engineers had ventured to Rocket town when they first began construction on the newest airship, long before the stigma had interrupted their lives. One of the engineer's tried to get Cid's attention and have things done her way boy was she wrong, she also tried to gain credit for things she never did which caused Shera to start fuming and was now determined to not let her take over their projects. Shera had been working on a new engine to allow the new airship they were working on to fly faster…while the rest of the crew continued to fabricate and work on the new fuel injection system as well as the airship's shell.

Gracie was a boisterous young woman with long amber hair, hazel eyes and had a knack to get whatever she wanted as she had no problem flaunting her assets as she had to admit she had a slight crush on the famed Captain, finding him settled over a console within the airship working near the engine she smiled as she sauntered over to him, "Captain…" she smiled and handed him a piece of machinery. Cid eyed the piece she had handed over and quirked an eye, "Well what do you think?" Gracie asked leaning against the table a bit too much to put a few pieces of her anatomy in view.

Cid never looked at her as he was too busy examining the part she had handed over, 'What the hell is this piece of crap?' he thought to himself and looked up as she had repeated her question, "Well I um…HEY SHERA…" he barked glancing behind him. "SHERA…" he yelled, not getting an answer he stood up with the piece in hand and moved about the airship, "Hey Harvey you seen Shera?" he asked his crew chief.

"In the house…" he informed.

Cid sighed as he made his way upstairs and left the ship, Gracie following eagerly as he strolled through the backyard he entered the house to see Shera preparing lunch for the crew, "Hey Sheer…" he smirked as the genius turned and approached him, "Is this thing, um…of any use?" he asked handing her the piece.

Shera frowned as she moved the piece in her hands and blinked in confusion, "Um…" she frowned rolling it in her hands it looked like something glued together, and very poorly made, "What is this?" she asked looking at the woman.

"A prototype…It's not perfect yet…" She grinned as she lifted up a plan and showed it to her eyeing the parchment over Shera's eyes narrowed.

"These are my plans…What the hell are you doing with them?" She asked locking eyes with the woman.

"Oh well…I came to have a glass of water one day and spotted them in there…" she nodded to the small workshop beside the kitchen, "…and well I took the opportunity to improve on your design…" the woman smiled looking rather smug.

Cid frowned as he recognized the images on the parchment of paper, "Aren't these the ones you've been tearing this house apart for the better part of a month to find?" he asked Shera as he narrowed his eyes at Gracie.

"Yes they are…" she ground out, "Wait you took the opportunity to… Im-improve…" Shera frowned as she shoved the object in the woman's hands, looking utterly insulted, "Right…that's improving…the material your suggesting we use costs at least 10 thousand gil just to get a few meters of it, you have to be careful when you cut it because it's so flabby if you mess it up you need to buy a new piece it also can't handle more than a hundred pounds of pressure…and is useless for our needs…you know ever since you got here you're doing everything possible to get on my nerves, you change calculations, you have no patience…STOP SCREWING UP MY DESIGNS…they are specifically mapped out to make sure anyone following them will wind up making something safe…and not blow up in their face or kill them…" she ground out grabbing the plans as she turned and left.

Gracie looked to be in shock as she glanced over at Cid, "You're going to let her talk to me like that?" she scoffed.

Cid quirked an eye, "Uh…yeah…she's my head engineer…safety is our number one priority…And you are not to enter my house again I don't take likely to thieves on my crew…" he scoffed, "You do something stupid like this again you are fired…" he assured as he stood up and shoved Gracie out of the house.

Meanwhile Shera was slamming pots on the counter, "Ugh…can't stand people like…wasting everyone's time by flirting and shaking their ass like some hooker in front of the crew…this is not a brothel it's a serious workplace...is it so hard to find smart people…" she whined and moved about the kitchen.

Cid's eyes widened as he had never heard her speak or act as such, "Damn Sheer…" he chuckled as he leaned against the counter, a slight smirk graced his lips as she threw her lab coat down and screamed out of annoyance.

"Why is she even here?" she barked.

"She's good at welding…mostly…" he reminded and watched as Shera kept pacing the kitchen. "Airship needs a shell Sheer…" he sighed.

"Insignificant egotistical…little…uh….uh…" she growled as she tried to think of a word.

"Bitch…" Cid finished enjoying seeing this new side of the woman.

"YES…" she hissed, "That…" she growled as she looked over her plans again, "She erased my calculations and put in her own…she wrecked it now I have to redo it…took me three days…" she mumbled as she entered her room and slammed the door shut. Cid frowned as he stared at the door as it suddenly opened, "I swear if she touches anymore of my plans or designs again I'll slit her THROAT…" she barked and slammed the door shut again.

"Yes ma'am…" Cid chuckled as he moved to the stove as the kettle was whistling.

XxX

After about an hour Cid entered the house and sighed as he went to gather a few tools, glancing over at Shera he smirked as she now sat before the kitchen table, several pencils tucked at the top of her ponytail, as one was in her mouth, her glasses at the edge of her nose deep in thought, sighing he walked over to her and with both hands grasped her glasses, "Huh?" she breathed and looked up, Cid chuckled as he took out a cloth and cleaned her glasses, it seemed he did this very often lifting them up at the light he squinted and resumed cleaning them, he then placed them back to cover her eyes, "Think you're funny?" she smirked watching as he took the pencil from her hand as well as a sharp knife and sharpened it, blowing off the excess wood shavings he placed it back in her hand.

"Nope…hurry the hell up, need those plans pronto…"

Shera rolled her eyes and flipped him off, causing the man to chuckle as he moved to leave he paused at the door, "I'll get a coded lock with a steel door for our workshop, this shit ain't happening again." He assured and left the house.

Shera couldn't help but grin it had been awhile since she actually felt at home and she adored this new side of the Captain, ever since after Meteor and the planet had been saved, the famed Captain now joked around and always wanted to work on the same piece of material she was only to get her to yell and start arguing. Sighing heavily Shera stretched her arms above her head and took out a fresh piece of paper, she suddenly gasped and held onto the table as an explosion was heard as it rocked the house, Shera rushed outside to see flames coming out of the engine room of the airship, running towards the ship she coughed and spied Cid helping his crew chief out of the wreckage. "Is he alright?" Shera asked looking around to see if anyone else was inside.

"DAVID…GET THE DOCTOR…" Cid barked as he and a few others placed the crew chief down and put pressure to his wounds. "AND SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?" Cid barked looking to the men who had been in the cabin as they looked to Gracie while the others tried to put out the fire.

"She put in the experimental fuel that Kio was working on…added some crap new mix in it said she'd made improvements…we told her to wait but…"

Hearing this Shera's eyes widened as she walked over to Gracie as she was leaning against the fence coughing, "Oh please save me your incessant little speeches alright…" she drawled, "I know I fucked up…"

"Yeah…you did…" Shera drawled as she had made a fist and swung it slamming it against Gracie's cheek causing her to fall to the ground, "You don't care about these people…Harvey has a wife and two kids you IDIOT…you're FIRED…" she hissed and returned to help Harvey.

Gracie looked up surprised, "You can't fire me you'r…"

"No no…Shera's right, get the fuck off my property…now…" Cid ground out and looked down as his crew chief was starting to wake up, "You're gonna be alright Harvey…just don't move…" he breathed. Harvey started gasping for breath as he fisted Cid's jacket, "SHIT…GET THE DOC HERE NOW…" he ordered.

XxX

An hour later,

Shera left the clinic and sighed as she walked over to the crew eagerly awaiting news by the side of Cid's house, Shera glanced over at Cid as he leaned against the fence biting his thumbnail, "Is he gonna be alright?" he asked.

"Well he has a few broken ribs and one of his lungs collapsed…He's stable for now…it's going to take a while for the burns to heal…"

"So he's gonna be okay?" Cid asked, and released a relieved breath when Shera nodded as she moved to Harvey's wife and hugged her.

…End Dreamland…

XxX

Shera yawned as she startled awake and glanced over at the window when she heard loud curses from the famed Captain and chuckled as she slowly got out of bed, standing up, Shera groaned as she stretched her back, "Ugh…this bites…" she yawned as she rubbed her arms to get a bit of warmth, she then rubbed at her eyes being super tired she couldn't for the life of her fall asleep especially after the wretched dream she had just had.

Sighing heavily the woman wobbled out of the bedroom and spying movement at the front of the house she smirked as she slowly walked towards the front door and stepped outside, Cid quirked an eye as he looked her over, "You are supposed to stay in bed woman…" he growled.

"Couldn't sleep…" she mumbled and sat down beside him, "What's all the swearing about?"

"Damn teenagers…" he mumbled, Cid glanced to his right and frowned as she was simply wearing her pajamas, "You come outside dressed in that…have you lost your mind?" he sighed as he stood up entered the house grabbed a blanket and moved outside again draping the blanket over her he sat down again and glared forward. Shera couldn't help but smirk as she made herself comfortable as they watched the sunset. Cid couldn't help himself as he glanced down at her, "You're shivering you know that?"

"So warm me up…its cold…" she informed stating the obvious.

Cid rolled his eyes as he tugged on her to lean against him and wrapped an arm around her, "You're hopeless…" he sighed. A slight smirk graced the genius woman's lips as she brushed her lips against his cheek then cuddled up to the famed pilot. Cid hid a smirk as he kept looking forward and gave a wave as his crew chief ran after his kids as they were playing some type of game. He then moved his hand back to her shoulder and frowned as he lowered it to her hand, "For fuck's sakes…you're as cold as ice…"

"I told you I'm cold…" she repeated.

"That's it…in now…" he ordered helping her to her feet and nudged her inside, "Stubborn woman…" he continued.

"Yup…pretty much…" she grinned.

Cid scoffed and shooed her to the living room, watching as she sat down on the couch he moved to the kitchen to get the kettle boiling while he prepared her medication, after a few minutes he made his way to her, "Here…" he breathed handing her the steaming cup he then moved to the small furnace and started a fire.

After downing the cup of horrifyingly disgusting potion and medicine concoction, Shera blinked as she stared at the now empty cup as she now felt a bit odd, "What'd you put in this?"

Cid quirked an eye as he turned to her, "Your meds why?"

"I'm feeling kinda drowsy…"

"Well you hardly slept last night…" he sighed as he moved to the couch and sat down beside her.

"Really?" she smirked and glanced over at him.

"Yeah don't know what the hell you were dreaming…but you were fricken violent kept hitting me." He smirked.

"I did?" she blinked.

Cid chuckled softly as he pulled her close and brushed his lips against her temple, Shera gasped and jumped slightly, grabbing the man's hand she placed it on her belly, "Hey…" he grinned, "Don't kick your mother so hard…" he scolded and caressed her stomach. "Warming up yet?"

"Yeah…" she smirked as he grasped her hands and blew hot air on them.

"Come on let's get you to bed with those wool blankets and heavy comforters." he breathed. Shera nodded as he helped her up, as they moved towards the bedroom, her legs suddenly gave out on her thankfully Cid was there to stop her from falling, "I told you, you were clumsy…" he breathed in her ear as his hands wound around her stomach.

"Did not…" she smirked as she leaned back against his chest.

"Did too…" he countered with a smirk.

Shera glanced over her shoulder giving him a weak smile, "Well do you blame me?" she asked looking down at her rather huge belly, Cid frowned as he nudged her forward a bit and pulled back the covers he then coaxed her on the bed. She smiled as it was obvious the man was trying to hide the fact that he was worried over her and their unborn child, especially when mother was suffering and ailment which had no known cure.

"Get under there…" he ordered then moved about the house, locking the doors and making sure the stove was off he then returned to their bedroom, changed his clothes and lied down beside his wife.

Shera smiled as she cuddled up to him, her head leaning against his bare chest while her hand caressed his side she couldn't help but grin at the thought of Cid being a father holding a son or daughter awkwardly as the babe cried and urinated all over him, 'Shera how do you get the kid to stop pissin'…' he'd plead.

"The hell's so funny?" she heard and cleared her throat.

"Nothing…I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" he asked as he moved his fingers to brush through her hair.

"Mostly how you'll react when our little one is born."

The man scoffed, "And in your opinion how will I react?" he asked.

"At first…panicked…"

"What!" he smirked.

"Have you ever held a baby, let alone seen one?"

Cid thought for a moment, "Eh…does Marlene count?"

"No…" she smirked looking up.

Cid blinked and scoffed, "Well you're probably right…" he chuckled as he tilted her chin up and brushed his lips against hers, Shera blushed slightly as he deepened the kiss, her hand moving to his cheek.

XxX

An hour later,

Now sleeping soundly her mouth slightly agape as she took slow soft breaths Cid watched as her chest moved with every breath she took, a certain memory filled his head as he moved a hand to her belly,

…Flashback…

The day he found out she was pregnant…

Now thankful that Gracie had left the village these last few months work seemed to have doubled in her absence, although Cid at times as they were busily building the new airship, would as usual grumble and curse to himself, "You alright Captain?" the crew chief asked as he was sitting comfortably in a chair looking over a few calculations.

"Yeah…just fine I'm pissed off ya mind?" he barked as he held a broken piston, the crew chief shook his head and chuckled softly, "Crappy piece of…" Cid grumbled and moved to find a new one he quirked an eye when he spied a disheveled Shera walking to meet him, her hair tied in a messy ponytail a streak of grease staining her cheek and arms as well as her top, the sleeves of her coverall's wrapped around her waist, Cid looked at her in awe as he found this look was actually turning him on, "Eh…hi?" he blinked at the smirk to her lips.

Shera quirked an eye as she lifted her hand and with a crooked finger gestured for him to follow, "…k…" he breathed as he did so finding himself in the engine room he blinked when the woman suddenly disappeared. "Shera?" he called and looked behind him to see the woman close the hatch and lock it, a slight smirk graced his lips as the woman hurried to him, Cid chuckled as he dropped the wrecked piston as the woman jumped on him, "Woman we got work to do..." he mumbled as he grasped her rear and lifted her up to sit on a counter as he kissed her feverishly.

"Fifteen minutes…" she mumbled as she nearly ripped open his shirt and continued to kiss the man, ever since the engine fire incident the two had gotten rather closer, and would often enough find themselves hot and bothered.

"You sure that door's locked?" he groaned.

"Mhmm…" she grinned, as they would at times get caught rather frequently by the crew, a few had noticed them disappearing regularly for a few hours. And for when they reappeared, Shera had tinted cheeks and looked rather energized while the Captain would appear chipper and had lost that certain mean streak for a few hours.

A few months later,

Shera stared at him awaiting a reaction to the news she had just given, not getting one movement her eyes widened in surprise as she shook her head and stormed off, "I don't believe this…" she hissed as she left the house.

After a few moments everything suddenly clicked in as he blinked and rushed outside, "Wh…HEY…whoa, whoa, whoa…" he barked running over to her and grabbing her arm he turned her to him, "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" he growled.

"I need to go scream at something…" she hissed pushing him back, "Now let go…" she growled jerking her arm free and started walking again.

Cid frowned as he grabbed her again he'd never seen her so freaked out, "No…"

"What?"

"I'm not letting go…"

"Oh please you don't want to…"

"LOOK…I may be an asshole but I would never do anything to hurt you…You've been by my side since always, I'll be damned if I…" he frowned trying to find the right words, "I'm sorry…Look this is a bit much to throw at me all of a sudden and you expect me to immediately scream out to the heavens…took me a few minutes to get that phrase in my head and actually understand what you told me."

Shera sighed heavily as she dropped her head, "C-captain I…"

"Stop…" he sighed, "Stop calling me that…"

"But…"

"You drive me nuts you fricken know that?" he breathed as he tilted her chin up and brushed his lips to hers leaning back a smirk started to form. "Holy shit…" he breathed.

"What?" she scoffed.

"I'm gonna be a dad?"

A tiny smile crept up to her lips as a grin graced his, "Yes…" she assured.

Cid chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, "You think he's gonna like to fly?"

"Oh he better…" she grinned as he twirled them around.

…End flashback…

As that small memory lulled our famed captain to sleep a tiny smile graced his features as he leaned his chin atop his slumbering wife's head.

XxX

…Cid's dreams…

During her fourth month of pregnancy,

Cid sighed as he looked around the house half dressed, "Shera…" he called looking through every drawer for a shirt yet he found that they had all disappeared, "Shera…" he called again.

"What?" she grinned from the kitchen as she leaned against the counter looking utterly innocent.

"Why the hell can't I find any of my shirts?" he asked meeting her in the kitchen. Shera quirked an eye as she looked the man over, goggles on top of his head, chest bare, pants rumpled, yet her eyes didn't go any lower as they returned to his chest, "Sheer…" he blinked and waved his arms as she seemed to be dazed.

"What?" she asked looking up.

Cid quirked an eye, "Did you hide my shirts?"

"Maybe…" she smirked biting her lower lip.

"You actually…Why you evil little seductress…" Cid smirked as he approached the woman and moved his hands to her hips, lifting her up he sat her down on the counter, and sighed as he grasped her glasses, lifted them to the light he frowned as he spied that they were dirty, he then tugged on the bottom of her top to wipe her glasses clean holding them up to the light again he smirked as he placed them back on his woman. "Is that better…You want me to parade around, flex my arms or…" he blinked and snapped his fingers, "You need some music or something, shall I continue stripping?" he asked.

The woman chuckled as she grasped his arms and pulled him forward, "Nah you'll do fine…" she grinned, "And about the stripping…I would love a preview…"

XxX

Next day,

Being four months pregnant, Shera smirked as she was getting dressed in their bedroom and looked herself in the mirror, "Never saw this coming…" she smiled as she moved her hand on her stomach, she frowned when she suddenly felt dizzy grabbing the wall she steadied herself, after a few moments the pain in her head subsided as her eyes widened when she spied something on her arm, "What the…" she breathed as she looked her arm over, her face immediately paled as she knew exactly what this was, "Oh my g…CID…" she barked leaning heavily against the wall and slid down to the floor.

Cid sighed as he ventured in their room and frowned as he spied her sitting on the floor, "What happened?" he frowned as he moved to her and leaned down, not getting an answer he tilted her chin up locking eyes with her, "Sheer?" The woman released a shaky breath as she lifted her arm, Cid frowned as he looked it over, "Oh shit…" he breathed spying the geostigma.

…End dream…

XxXxX

Cid startled awake and quickly looked around, "Fucken…" he mumbled and eyed a sleeping Shera over, ever since that day, Cid forced himself to keep from thinking the worst. He worked day and night on his newest creation, though whenever Shera was awake and feeling drained he'd carry her outside and start working on some ludicrous contraption beside her trying to get her to guess what it was and get her to laugh.

As it was now morning, Cid slowly went through the day's routine, as the time was nearing ten in the morning, Cid sighed as he stepped outside and moved towards the airship. Harvey the crew chief was already there with his team, the man sighed as he didn't see Shera which meant she was still bedridden. He watched Cid move past the swing beside the house. He recalled the famed Captain sitting beside Shera on that very swing making the hammock sway about as they talked and came up with fresh ideas for the airship. Harvey chuckled softly being Cid wasn't known to be the romantic type he always managed to drag the woman in the privacy of a field, Cid would be lying down on his back his arms behind his head staring up at the clear blue sky, Shera sitting beside him unconsciously brushing her fingers through his hair. The two had always felt at peace in that field.

XxX

Now as the months passed quickly, they were finally finished with the airship, Cid looked over his newest creation sipping a cup of tea he sat on the hammock beside his woman, "Thought of a name yet?" she asked.

"Nope…" he smirked ignoring the stares they were getting from the new workers, "QUIT GAWKING AND KEEP MOVING…" he barked gathering a chuckle from his woman.

After a few moments, Cid noticed how pale she looked, "Alright come on…" he breathed as he stood up.

"For once I'm not going to argue with you…" she sighed as he helped her to her feet, swiftly picking her up he entered their house and moved to their bedroom.

Laying her down, Cid watched as her eyes closed, glancing down at her belly as their child still grew within his rapidly ailing mother, the last few days Cid had mostly lost all hope, she could hardly eat anything not being able to keep it down, and she was so weak and in pain she could hardly lift her arms. "Just rest…" he whispered brushing his lips against her forehead.

"So not going to be hard…" she sighed giving him a tiny smile.

"Quit bragging…" he smirked as he tucked her in.

"No…" she grinned.

Cid scoffed as he watched her for a few minutes, hearing her breathing softly the man slowly left the bedroom and moved towards the kitchen, sitting at the table he leaned his head in his hands and closed his eyes, he looked up when his cell started ringing glancing at it he sighed as he picked it up and answered, "What?" he mumbled and frowned at this person's request, "Who is this?" he asked hearing the voice on the other end saying that he needed to go to Midgar, "Wh…I ain't going anywhere my wi…"

"_Bring her with you and all will be well…"_ the voice assured and hung up.

Cid frowned as he stared at the cell as he tried to remember this familiar voice, "The hell was that all about?" he mumbled, looking at the front door, he frowned when a knock was heard and the door opened, his eyes widened when Yuffie entered and waved followed by Barrett, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I don't know…we got an important call to…"

"Go to Midgar?" Cid finished.

"Yeah…" the ninja smiled.

"This can't be fucken coincidence…" Cid breathed.

"What is?" Barrett frowned.

"I just finished my new airship a few days ago…"

"Great." Yuffie smiled then whined.

"You look freaked out Cid what's wrong?" Barrett asked.

"Shera's dying…" he breathed.

"What?" they both gasped.

"She's got the stigma…" he whispered, "The one who called said I need to bring her to Midgar if I do she'd be alright…" he informed as he stared at his cell.

"So bring her and let's go…" Yuffie smiled as she looked around, "Where is she?"

"Wait…" he frowned as he pocketed his phone and moved to a closet, picking up a dozen blankets he shoved them in Yuffie's arms, "Airship's out back bring this…" he ordered and gestured for Barrett to follow him, Barrett blinked as Cid shoved several big pillows in his arms.

"Cid I…"

"Bring them…" he growled, "And wait for me in the fucken airship…" he hissed.

Barrett blinked, "Alright…" he scoffed and followed after Yuffie, "The hell's his problem…" he grumbled as he followed the ninja. Cid narrowed his eyes as he quickly left the house running to another, he slammed his fist in the door, after waiting a few moments he smirked as his crew chief opened the door.

"Captain?"

"Don't ask any fucken questions, wake the others get to the airship and prep it…NOW…I want it airborne in eight minutes." he ordered.

"Yes sir…" Harvey yawned and quickly got dressed hurrying to another house he did as asked.

Cid then hurried to the clinic to get the doctor after a few minutes the two moved to the airship Cid frowned as Yuffie just stood there still holding the blankets to her, "What do you want us to do with this?" she asked as she followed within.

"Over here…" he sighed moving towards the empty room near the cockpit, "Make a nest of sorts on the floor alright…" he breathed.

Yuffie quirked an eye, "What?" she asked.

"DO IT…" he barked as he made his way down the hall, looking to the doctor, "You stay here." He ordered and headed back towards the house.

XxX

"Why the hell does everyone want a fucken explanation…I hate to fucken explain myself…" he mumbled and froze as he entered the house.

"Cid…" he heard in a whisper.

He quickly moved towards their room, "Shit…" he breathed hurrying over to her, "Shera you okay?" he asked.

"Can I have some water?"

"Yeah sure…" he smirked as he quickly entered the kitchen and filled a glass and returned to her, "Here…" he breathed tilting the glass to her lips.

Shera greedily drank her fill and dropped back on the bed now utterly exhausted, Cid pulled on the blankets and wrapped them around her, "What are you doing?" she asked wearily.

"We're going for a ride…" he breathed.

"Cid I'm too t…"

"Trust me…" he whispered locking eyes with her, "Please Shera…"

Seeing the look of worry and hurt in his eyes the woman couldn't help but nod as she closed her eyes, Cid slowly leaned down and brushed his lips to her forehead, he then grit his teeth as he carefully picked her up, causing her to moan softly and he left the house with her in his arms, moving towards the airship. "Everything's gonna be alright…" he assured, Harvey the crew chief followed after the famed pilot, locking the hatches and barking out orders to make sure everything was secure.

Yuffie watched as Cid gently placed her down on the makeshift bed, the doctor stood nearby, "There now go back to sleep alright?" he whispered. "This airship's gonna be a smooth ride…" he promised with a tiny smile as he draped a blanket over her.

Yuffie frowned as she spied the geostigma on Shera's arm, neck and cheek, noticing the belly she gasped, "Wait is she…" she blinked, "Are you going to be a daddy Cid?" she asked excitedly.

Cid narrowed his eyes as he stood up, "Calm the hell down already…" he drawled, "Get out…" he sighed nudging her out of the room and gestured for the doctor to enter, "And be quiet." He ordered the ninja.

Walking to the main deck he eyed over his crew and locked eyes with his crew chief, "Get us in the air…" he ordered.

"Yes sir…where are we going?"

"Midgar…"

"Aye sir…"

Cid's eyes narrowed as he glanced over at Yuffie, "Something tells me we might be picking up a few more passengers…" he sighed as he picked up his cell and dialed a number.

"Probably if we all received the same call…" Yuffie smirked and doubled over as she held a hand to her mouth.

Cid frowned, "For god sakes woman we haven't even taken off yet…" Cid growled then tilted his head as the one on the other line answered, "Reeves…Cid, listen did you get a call fro…yeah…well where are ya…you're on your way there now, d'ya get a hold of Vincent or…alright we'll meet you at Cosmo Canyon." He informed and hung up.

"Well?" Barrett frowned as he leaned against the wall.

"He says Vincent is almost halfway to Midgar, Reeve is on his way to Red now…he should be there when we get there…Harvey…" he sighed looking to his crew chief.

"Sir?"

"Head for Cosmo Canyon first…gotta pick up a few buddies…"

"Yes sir…changing course…should arrive there in about twenty minutes…"

Cid then looked to Yuffie, "You puke in here you clean it up…"

XxX

Arriving at Midgar, they spied Bahamut attacking the city, "What the hell?" Barrett growled, "We gotta get down there now…"

"Are you out of your minds?" 'Junior' the annoying mechanic barked.

Cid narrowed his eyes as he grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him towards the glass, "Listen you little bastard we, I, him, her and our little gang down there saved your scrawny asses in more ways then you'd care to know…so shut the fuck up, show respect and DO AS I TELL YA." He growled, "If not get the fuck off my ship…" he ordered as he took out his Javelin and moved to head outside.

"Sir…" the crew chief called as he followed the famed pilot.

"Alright get the airship at a safe distance, don't want that thing firing off anything at her…anything happens to my Shera I'll throw you off the deck ya hear me?"

"Yes sir…" Harvey answered and hurried back towards the cockpit while Cid and the others jumped off the side, as the airship swiftly lifted in the air, Yuffie growled as she was a bit late and jumped off deploying her parachute.

"They're crazy…" 'Junior' breathed.

"Well you as hell aren't gonna help them why don't you do everyone a favor and shut the hell up…" three of the crew growled.

"Yeah quit whining…"

"Man you're annoying…"

XxX

The group cheered when they spotted Bahamut fall into a ball of blue flame, Cid smirked as he took out his cell, watching as Cloud leapt down to the street to go after Kadaj and his gang, "Harvey…bring the airship around at my position…quite sure our fearless leader's gonna need support from these new assholes if not probably a lift…"

"On our way…" Harvey smirked as he gave the order.

"Is he nuts?" 'Junior' scoffed.

The crew chief narrowed his eyes as he walked over to the young man locking eyes with him, "If you can't take his orders…get out…" he sighed and moved towards the captain's wheel and steered the airship back within Midgar.

XxX

Now on board, Cid walked towards the captain's wheel, "How's our boy doing?" he asked.

"They were last seen heading west towards sector 6 Captain…a Shinra chopper in hot pursuit…" another crewman grinned.

"That has to be Reno and Rude…" Tifa informed as she moved towards the deck.

"Sector 6…" Cid frowned then looked to his crew chief, "Get us there now…"

"Aye sir…"

XxX

"There he is…on the Shinra building." Yuffie cheered pointing towards the building as she now held an armful of gems. "Cloud I got the materia…" she informed to no one in particular.

"Hey park this piece of junk…" Barrett growled wanting to get in on the fighting.

"Shut-up ya want off jump…" Cid barked as he took over piloting the ship while keeping an eye on Cloud as he fought with Kadaj. "Shit that little prick is gonna turn into Sephiroth isn't he?" he growled.

"Most definitely…" Vincent drawled as he crossed his arms to his chest and watched the fight.

Everyone was glued to the windows watching the battle.

XxX

Twenty minutes later,

After the battle was over everyone found themselves in the old church, a smile crept on Cid's lips as he watched the kids infected with the stigma actually being healed by the rains, taking out his cell he contacted his crew to land and to bring Shera to the old church. Ten minutes later he chuckled softly as all the kids had jumped into the pool, "Captain…" he heard and spied his crew chief and the doctor make their way to them, Cid grinned as he hurried over to them and gathered his wife in his arms.

"Cid…" she breathed trying her best to keep her eyes open.

"Everything's gonna be okay…" he whispered as he moved towards the group, Tifa smiled as she waved Cloud over, Cid knelt down and carefully placed Shera in Cloud's arms as he dipped the woman in the water, Cid jumped in the pool and watched as Shera's stigma vanished, "I'll be damned…" he breathed.

Shera gasped as she shakily lifted her arms in amazement, "Cid…" she whispered.

"Give her here…" Cid grinned, Cloud chuckled softly as he placed the pregnant woman in his arms Cid actually smiled as he held her close to him. Shera laughed as she held onto the man tightly and hid her face as the kids were splashing around excitedly.

XxX

After the small celebration, Cid had a curious smirk on his lips as they now sat on the deck of the airship looking as the sun was setting, Shera sitting comfortably in his lap he couldn't help but keep his wife in his arms, "You ever gonna let me go?" she smirked moving her hands across her belly.

"Nope…" he breathed as he rolled a toothpick between his lips and leaned his chin on her shoulder he actually smiled as he looked down. "How's the little one?" he asked as he placed a hand on her stomach.

"Extremely active…" she sighed as she leaned back against his chest, "You're actually smiling, what happened?" she smirked.

"You know what happened…" he breathed brushing his lips against her cheek.

"So any idea on the next project?" she asked turning her head to look at him.

Cid smirked, "Well I think we can start on the nursery…"

"Really?" she chuckled and tilted her head, "So soon?"

"Soon…woman you're due any day now and t…"

Shera actually laughed softly, "Wow…are you gonna stop talking and kiss me already?" she asked.

Cid quirked an eye, scoffed as he spat out the toothpick, pulled her down on the floor as the woman started laughing a smile graced the man's face as he molded his lips onto hers.

XxX

A few weeks later,

Cid sighed as he was sitting in the kitchen, a cigarette to his lips three cups of cold tea beside him, busily looking through several plans and schematics writing up a few notes and looking for imperfections and such, "Cid…" a whisper breathed out

"Mm..." the man mumbled as he started on the calculations.

"Cid…" the voice whispered again.

"Okay…" he sighed as he grabbed a marker and highlighted the parts that needed special attention.

"CID…" the woman in the bedroom growled out.

"WHAT?" Cid barked as he turned in his chair and glared at the darkened room, he frowned when he didn't receive a reply, standing up he moved towards the bedroom, "Shera?" he sighed as he turned on the light, "Shera?" he breathed spying her sitting up in bed breathing heavily. "You okay?" he asked.

"You need to go get the doctor…"

"Why the hell would I get him at three in the fucken morning?"

Shera looked up and glared as she grabbed her husband by the shirt and roughly pulled him down, "I am in labor…so…GO GET HIM…" she ordered groaning as she grasped her rather large stomach.

Cid blinked as he slowly registered this, "Holy shit…" he breathed as he quickly left the room.

XxX

Several hours later, Cid smirked as he slowly entered their room, to spy Shera smiling a bundle cradled in her arms, "Is it safe to get closer?" he asked.

"Quite safe…" Shera chuckled softly as she gently shook her son's hand.

"You happy?" he smirked.

"Do you not see what we made cradled in my arms?" she asked with a smile. "All parts are moving, no metal or bolts, calculations or plans…" she grinned as their son wrapped his hand around her index finger and gurgled softly. "Our precious little guy…" she chuckled and looked up, "Seriously…we need to start on the nursery…"

"We need an extra room first…" Cid smirked and quirked an eye as she stared at him, "I'm working on it…" he continued, "…place will be done in…a week…two tops…at least it'll be finished before the kid graduates from school…" he assured with a chuckle as he settled beside his wife and eyed his son over, "This is a good looking kid…"

"Of course he is…" Shera chuckled softly, "Now hold him."

"Wha…wait I…oh crap…" he whined and stiffened as she placed him in his arms.

"Calm down and for heaven sakes don't drop him…" she chuckled softly.

"I'm not that much of a klutz…" he smirked as he lifted his right hand grasped the top of her shirt and pulled her to him molding his mouth to hers, "I love you…" he informed, "…and thank you for this…"

"Hm…" she smiled and kissed him in turn, "I love you too…" she breathed and grinned at the wailing emerging from their son.

"And…looks like our little guy is demanding your attention." Cid chuckled as he placed him back in his mother's arms.

XxX

A few days later, there was a knock at the door, Cid blinked as he carefully placed his son down, rubbing his eyes from exhaustion he moved to the door and opened it, "Did she have the baby yet?" Marlene asked, Cid looked passed the group to see everyone of his friends were there, he smirked as he stepped aside to let everyone in, Marlene pulled on Denzel's arm getting him to follow.

"Keep it down, Shera's still sleepin'…" he ordered as everyone settled in the living room while Cid disappeared in their room and gently lifted his son in his arms, slowly leaving the bedroom he hesitated for a moment as the girls started squealing softly, "Hey no screaming and if you bounce him and he throws up you're cleaning it up…" he warned.

"Don't worry…" Tifa chuckled as she held out her arms, "Hello you…" she cooed and moved to sit on the couch.

"Aw he's so cute…" Yuffie chirped.

"What's his name?" Marlene asked as she and Denzel stood before Tifa looking at the newborn.

"Cedric…"

"Hello Cedric…" Marlene smiled then looked at Cloud, "When are you and Tifa gonna have a baby?"

Everyone looked to Cloud as a slight blush graced his cheeks, "Not anytime soon…" Tifa smiled, "Calm down Cloud…" she smirked as everyone laughed.

Cid chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck and moved to the bedroom to check on his wife, "Hi…" she smiled tiredly.

"How you feeling?" Cid asked as he crawled on the bed and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"Good…"

"Exhausted…" he corrected.

"So are you…" she grinned, "Where's our little guy?"

"Being entertained by the group." He smirked.

"Group?"

"Cloud and everyone came to meet the kid."

"How sweet…"

"You up for a visit?"

"As long as I don't have to do anything…"

Cid chuckled softly as he sat up and brushed his lips onto her forehead, "How about sitting comfortably on a chair?"

"I can do that." She smirked as she pushed the covers off herself and slowly stood up, Cid smirked as he moved behind her and nudged her towards the door. Entering the living room Shera grinned as everyone was surrounding Tifa, "Hi…" she smiled waving at everyone.

Yuffie grinned as she nearly launched herself on her and hugged her tightly, "Hey careful nunchucks…" Cid frowned as he cleared a space on the couch.

Yuffie cringed slightly, "Sorry…Was it a hard labor?" she asked watching as Shera settled herself, blankets and pillows keeping her comfortable, Tifa smiled as she placed little Cedric in his mother's arms

"I am not having another kid anytime soon…" she informed happily as she caressed her son's head, "Right Cid?"

"Yes ma'am…" Cid smirked, and looked at the odd looks he was getting, "What…she threatened to castrate me…" he informed gathering several laughs as he leaned against the wall watching his friends and family, he then looked back down at the serene look on his wife's face as she kissed their son's cheek, having nearly lost the two most precious things in his life, he had recalled the voice on the phone urging him to go to Midgar as their beloved Aeris and so thanked her every single day after the Stigma had been cured, and he would continue to do so 'til the end of his days.

The End

Good, bad, sucks, doe sit need a sequel?


End file.
